The Prince is gone
by BoleynofAragon21
Summary: Second in enchanted vignette series. Also a preview of upcoming third part in the enchanted trilogy. This is not the third part but a one shot and preview.


**Disclaimer:** I do for only the nag of doing it really, no money is being made everyone is safe and happy lol I don't own anything so only plot and many historical liberties in my fiction.

For those new to this story I suggest you read the Enchanted Series or a brief explanation found in my profile to best understand.

_A/N:_ This is a preview of the next part of what is to come in the shadow of the boleyn conspiracy if you are following the events and the laws here of romance you will know why I named it 'Boleyn' instead of Mary's conspiracy. Follow up closely this will also be included in the sequel.

Don't forget to **read and review each chapter of the finsihed second part dreamlands enchanted lol**

**~o~o~o~o~o**

**1967**

**Magazine Cosmo**

**Written Interview with First Lady Mary Moore**

**_by: Helen_ **

With today's articles I am here to introduce our controversial scandal [by men, including our playboy President who plans to reinvent the twenty second amendment, will we expect any more surprises from these democrats?] She is by far one of the most influential figures of this period, the woman we all love and hate, or do we hate to love?

Regardless of conservative and liberal new left opininon of her, here we present our very own First Lady, Mary Kennedy-Moore

So tell me Mary, how does it feel to be a First Lady, working in secret you have been accused with treason, some go as fr as to call you by the b, or the f word when you make comments regarding your husband ...

[_Mary interrupts me, her eyes big and wide, she cannot believe someone has defied her opinion. She stands, not literally but with shoulders firm and a tough look she responds in a low voice_] **"I did what I could to bring a better world. Growing up my mother was left by my father. I had nothing I am sure Ella told you how I had to scrub reduced to a servant, yet I never complained nor I blamed my mother. Many did **[_She adds with an even lower voice, her eyes drifting off to look at the floor beneath us. Suddenly bittet memories come when her father banished them both from his sight. His once sweet pearl I see Mary drifting off into the past, often like much of us women have done so when we face rejection and mysogynist feelings_]** and I want to feel that my daughter is growing up in a better world, free from chaos and lonely mothers, by this I mean mother with nothing to support their children. I have been accused of giving only charity and never acting upon employement, to this I say that the ones in charge are the President and the senate, but yet I have influenced to the creations of many centers for women, black men and women, I have also been very involved in the United Farm Workers League with Dolores Huerta and Mr. Chaves."**

Well Miss Kennedy ...

[_She laughs_ at me_ and holds up a hand, much like an authority figure she turns from cold to hot humor very quickly. Our first Lady is truly a mystery wrapped within another mystery_] **"Call me Mary, I have authority and Power, but use are they if you have no respect or help from your fellow peers."**

You mean women?

**"I mean every fellow peer. It is time as I have said to feminists, organizations, and minorities as well as to Friedman who I know she lately has been very criticizing of me and Steinem for our public images and sudden media attention to our activities and our past, we should have unity. Robin Morgan wrote _Sisterhood is now_ and Beauvoir in the Second sex criticizes and explains why our failure of union. I apply this also to everyone, liberals and conservatives, they think they are open minded but they are not. I can see right through them as all the American Public clearly see as well they want nothing more than power and step over others."**

Don't you think you are being too judgmental, Friedman herself has said you spend more time like fellow colleague Steinem in the Public eye, with "beautiful and well known figure, these two are the icons of the movement for Equality and ERA [EQUAL RIGHTS AMENDMENT] only because of their intellect and beauty, but the former not figuring well their faces are what matter to the media. What about true women to the cause, not models who pretend to be?" What do you say to this?

[_Mary turns to me once more, her expression lifted to meet my eyes. I see no compassion nor I sense sweet words when she speaks, she is direct, tough and straigthforward. Like heavy weight champions she likes to beat her opponents in the first round. Waiting to be patient and calm is not an option for our First Lady_] **" ... You can say whatever you want. I won't say you can't, but first lets ask what is more important in this world. I told my sister _a boy is more important_, she laughed and told me_ I don't think so_. I don't think so either anymore, I grew under the heel of others trying to bash my skull in their wall of shame, I won't go down anymore. Friedman can say what she wants, but what about the lavender menace, she seeks to destroy her own reputation by accusing lesbians of being infiltrators by the FBI. Steinem being one I think this is more personal, our envy is separating us, much like men I dare say even our Commander In Cheif is doing right now with his silly policies. While the country has spent time ammending the constitution, adding more titles like Equal Pay Act, creating more commissions for women leaded by women, more money I will always protest is being used for war!"**

But war in Vietnam has changed women like in WWII, even Jeannette Ranking could argue against this but she even admittd that after the second World War women's jobs increased a fifty percent, black men and more black women entered the industry, mexican americans entered more into forming trade unions. In fact if your husband does ammend the constitution and goes forward with the dissolution of the twenty second amendment, that I remind you Miss Kennedy in your first year as First Lady you even said that sometimes in times of emergency a leader must be _shepard to his or her people as long as needed_.

**"I know I said that, but I also finished the sentence with _'only when needed and that he or she recognizes like George Washington that it is time to leave, his or her term ended the Commander should let go of power willingly or by force if he/she is unwilling'_ I am afraid we live in ficticious times. Leaders, I mean everyone not just men do not want to let go. The President's brother -Bobby **[Suddenly her seriousness turns into mad laughter. She is quick to change her atittude whenever she speaks of her husband or his family. She clearly believes her statements, and according to many close to her and our President, she has been always mentally unstable _so quick to succumb to her feelings of passion and anger_ like any other _'mad' _woman -they added] **even backed me up when I went to meet Cesar Chaves, he more than his elder brother helped promote an amendment for united farm workers. The President I dare say gets more credit as the Senate than they deserve."**

I think we are getting off topic. Why don't we go to you and your husband I hear he gave you a good birthday president this February 18th

**"The President gave me flowers"**

How great, your favorite red roses. What appeals you so much to roses, love, passion ... sex, I dare say now you are living the American Dream?

[The First Lady smirks at me and with a sarcastic tone she answers our readers]**"Ha,ha, The President I dare say hardly pleases anyone including his women. Just ask all the ones he leaves behind or in his bedroom"**

* * *

**4 months later ...**

* * *

After the interview Mary looks as TV Showmen and news anchor men laughed sarcastically at how Jack was incapable of controlling his wife and having any authority over their marriage.

_Marriage_ How Mary dreaded that word now. Had Elizabeth been right?

_I will never marry, unless it's fun_ She thought she had found God's blessing in Jack's eternal love, but how foolish she was!

Her address to Congress had been dignified and predictble, though the many Senators judging her galled her to say that her husband was a good, gentle and honorable man who always worked for the best ... they went so on to gall her into gloryfying Jack further. In the end she looked like the fool, like the mad woman who was incapable of loving her husband or sending the right love to her children.

She had gone very far ahead of Jackie and Marilyn, even now she was more famous than the old historic image of her sister Elizabet I of England. She had outranked her mother and stepmothers by miles of actions and greater achievements. She hated to say this, but at times she even considered herself better than her mother.  
It was not of selfish thought she often said this to Ella or Lucinda, but it was out of reason and actions that spoke more than words. What she had done had shaped this Country.

Would she be remembered however if Jack went ahead to humiliate her further?

What was wrong with loving him, to defy him for the sake of both their Countries and their future ... all she ever wanted was to live up to her mother's dream, to accomplish her ambitions, was that so wrong?

She knelt in front of the old Cross by her lonely bedstand. No longer would she hear Jack's moans or feel his thrusts. Since she had defied him in Public in front of million of American viewers with Walter Concrite, he had stopped coming to her bedroom. He had slept in separate rooms, and looked elsewhere to other women for comfort.

The man she loved was gone now.

* * *

This is a preview and vignette for upcoming third part of the Enchanted Series.


End file.
